Afterthoughts
by Unt0uChAbLe
Summary: The heroes ponder Xana's defeat and their lives ahead of them..


It's over..

Man, it feels weird to say that.

Xana, gone.. Wow.

It's something I'd never even thought about before.

Me being me, I just went from one thing to the next. From class to class, replika to replika, fight to fight.. It didn't really matter to me. I never really thought about the details. It was just who I was.

Now two weeks after the end, I find that I'm missing the norm—whatever that is. I have to admit, I'm a bit sad.. Yeah Xana's gone, woohoo.. But I miss it. I miss the adrenaline pumping through my veins, I miss my overboard, I miss the relief that flows over me when the tower is finally reacted just in the nick of time, hell, I even miss the sleepless nights.

What happened? Where's the adventure gone?

Let's face it—I liked being a hero.

_**-- Odd Della Robbia, 11/7/07**_

-

I have to admit, I didn't want to shut the super computer down. Me, of all people, Jeremie Belpois, prince of technology, yeah me—I didn't want to do it. I guess I was scared. Lyoko was my life.. Even through all the struggles, it was the first thing that actually meant something more to me, the first time I was really happy.

I had friends, something I had never had before.

Before Lyoko, nobody cared about me. Nobody wanted anything to do with me. I was just—a nerd. Your simple, scrawny, computer-obsessed nerd.

And then, one night, I stumbled upon the factory. A night that would change my life forever.

I had friends, I fell in love, I became more than just your average kid—a hero.

That all means the world to me. So thank you, Franz Hopper, it's all thanks to you.

If there's one thing I'm certain of—Lyoko was the greatest thing that ever happened to me.

So—thanks.

_**--Jeremie Belpois, 11/7/07**_

-

Feelings aren't my strong suite.

I never know how, what, or even why, I feel the way I do.

Okay, I'm happy, I guess. I'm relieved that it's finally over. I'm relieved to know that everyone's safe. It's probably a good thing, it all being over. Now we can actually move on with our lives. Now we can do the things we want, be with the people that we love.. That makes me happy.

Another part of me is sad, I guess. I feel strange—this all feels strange. The fact that I can actually turn my cell off at night, that's weird. Having all this free time—that's weird. Actually returning to school before curfew each night—that's weird. Jeremy not having big-red keyboard marks on his face in the morning—that's weird. Sissi not stalking me all the time—that's really weird.

But, then again, I'm mostly happy I guess.

I always have the constants, my friends.

Odd's snoring—Kiwi's fresh piss on my sheets every night (_I even have to clean it up, Odd won't touch it)_— Jeremie and Aelita's constant nerd-talk babbling each morning—and Yumi, well – I can finally say she's mine now.

That's why it's all been worth it.

_**--Ulrich Stern, 11/7/07**_

-

I've always wondered how this would end.

Even though I tried not to think about it as much as I can, it was always to no avail. It was life or death situations—all the time. Who wouldn't stop for a second and think about that?

We could have died any moment, any one of us. That odds of making it through unscathed?—Improbable.

But we did.

And now that I look back on all that we've done—all that we've accomplished—I'm quite proud. Now that I'm closing this chapter in my life, I feel satisfied. I'm so happy that we're all safe and alive. I'm grateful that I can wake up each day and know that Ulrich and the others are at Kadic waiting for me. I'm blessed.

I've always wondered how this would end—I guess I know now.

**_--Yumi Ishiyama, 11/7/07_**

-

I still have so many questions.

I think about them all the time, even though the answers elude me.

I had always thought, that someday, someplace, I'd see you again, to look in your eyes, to hear you say my name.. Maybe it was just a hope—a dream.

Dreams are meant to be chased—I know I'll never stop, because I'd give anything—I'd give anything to have my questions answered.

Daddy, where are you?

Daddy, what happened..?

Daddy, are you watching me…?

_**--Aelita, 11/7/07**_

_**-**_

_**Owari**_


End file.
